


【葡西】雨天

by Tyelpesicil



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, 親情向, 路人打醬油
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelpesicil/pseuds/Tyelpesicil
Summary: *國設，使用角色名字。*有虛構npc。*有信仰的人士，抱歉，沒有冒犯意味。
Relationships: Portugal/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	【葡西】雨天

「滴、答、滴。」水珠從塗著紅白條紋的帆布邊緣滴落。

雨水在街道上古老的刻紋裡流動著，匯聚成一條淺淺的小溪，再流向設計精良的排水道，直到再也看不見為止。

其實，雨水倒沒有造成太多行走上的不便——良好規劃過的城市大多如此，不是嗎？

然而這樣突如其來的傾盆大雨，在一向溫暖、晴朗的伊比利亞半島實屬難得。

因此路上的行人零零落落，只有兩三朵傘花稀稀疏疏地開在雨中——可不是人人都像那見慣了陰晴變化的水手，能夠破解海風中吹來的天氣密碼。

過於樂觀、出門沒帶傘的上班族待在公司，叫了簡單的外賣打發一頓午餐。

遊客大都取消了戶外行程，選擇窩在旅店聊天，或是去室內博物館消磨時光。

廣場旁的咖啡店收起了外頭的小黑板免得淋濕。

今天生意冷清得很，顧客寥寥無幾。

「雨好大啊……」一個粉衣藍裙、髮上紮著紅色絲帶的小姑娘站在咖啡廳的帆布棚子下。

她苦惱地跺跺腳，動作帶起一小攤水花，差點濺上乾淨的裙子。

嚇了一跳，她只好乖乖站著等。

這裡開一朵紅的，那裡收一朵黃的，她邊等邊看傘的收放，無聊得很。

一朵藍色的傘花經過她時停了下來。

「嘿！小可愛，怎麼自己站在這兒？你的父母呢？」關切的聲音從傘下傳來。

小姑娘抬頭，對上一雙明亮的橄欖綠眼睛。

那眼睛裡是萬里天晴。

「喂——這邊——」

\----

幾分鐘後，甜香氤氳，琴聲流動。

小姑娘窩在沙發上，一邊啜著水果茶，一邊眨著眼看身旁的兩個男子。

他們長得好像。

如果不是右邊那個哥哥眼角有顆淚痣，且腦後紮起一束頭髮，乍看之下根本分不清楚誰是誰。

嗯，努力看應該還是可以分出來的，左邊那個哥哥看起來有點傻。

「所以呢？安東尼奧。」綁馬尾的哥哥嘆了口氣，「你該好好解釋一下了吧，這次的麻煩。」

原來一開始跟自己搭話的人叫安東尼奧嗎？

只見他有點不好意思地抓抓腦袋：「她說她跟父母走丟了，我怕她遇上怪人嘛！佩德羅你也一定是這麼想的吧？」

「並不哦，親愛的安東。」被喚作佩德羅的人笑瞇瞇地否認，「我反而覺得在這種氣氛下，你才是那個怪人呢。」

「喂，」安東尼奧眉頭一皺，正要抱怨：「你明明知道我不……」

「好。我知道、我知道。」小姑娘正看著呢。佩德羅用眼神示意他。「你不可能放著『他們』不管，對吧？」

「他們」是誰？小姑娘眨巴著棕色的眼睛。這裡不是只有我嗎？

恰好這時蛋糕送上來了，她顧不上繼續思考。

「這場雨不會這麼快停的，」佩德羅把小姑娘挑的那塊巧克力蛋糕推到她面前，看了一眼天空，做出了結論。「看來我們得等到她父母出現了。」

安東尼奧看了看窗外雨勢，點點頭。

他看著已經叉了一塊巧克力蛋糕的小姑娘，不滿地開口——當然是對著佩德羅：「你怎麼只有幫她拿？我的蛋糕呢？」

「自己動手，豐衣足食。」佩德羅涼涼地回應，「還有，別吃人家小姑娘的醋。」

「倒是對人家殷勤得很，也不想想誰才是你弟。」安東尼奧認命地起身，把繪著藍彩的瓷碟拉近。「而且，這才不是吃醋好嗎…」

只見他的哥哥聽而不聞，轉而面對小姑娘，瞬間換上和藹的表情跟語氣：「你好，小公主，請容我自我介紹。」

「我叫佩德羅。我跟那邊那個傻蛋安東尼奧，是專門來這裡保護你不被在雨天出沒的惡龍抓走的喲。」他眨眼，裝成童話裡中世紀騎士的樣子——這顯然對小姑娘非常有效，因為她笑得十分開心。

「好哇佩德羅你個雙面人！」安東尼奧抗議。「你才是傻蛋！你全家都是傻蛋！」

「可你們不是兄弟嗎？」小姑娘好奇地看著他。

「……」對哦。

「噗嗤——」小姑娘笑得更開心了。

「我就說吧。」佩德羅搖頭。

「對了，我叫維洛妮卡。」笑夠了之後，小姑娘想起自己還沒有自我介紹。

安東尼奧「哎？」了一聲：「我知……哎呦！」

佩德羅在桌下狠狠踹了他一腳，同時飛去一記眼刀。

那眼神裡只有一句話：「管好你的嘴。」

然後佩德羅再次施展了令安東尼奧嘆為觀止的變臉大法：在轉頭的同時換上溫暖又和善的笑容——雖然安東尼奧只覺得虛偽。

「小公主維洛妮卡！『帶來勝利的女孩』！你的父母、國家、跟上帝將來一定會以你為傲的。」他用著讚嘆的語氣道，彷彿這是某個女王的名字。

維洛妮卡關心地看著趴在桌上的安東尼奧：「你還好嗎？」

「他很好，親愛的。傻蛋都這個樣子。來，我來給你說一個發生在很久很久以前的故事吧。」

為什麼他的哥哥比較像是別人的哥哥？

安東尼奧覺得委屈。

\----

當咖啡廳的門鈴聲清脆地響起時，佩德羅的故事正好講到精采的地方。

「然後啊，金髮的海盜船長下令，讓五十隻輕便的船快速地從側翼包抄，團團圍住了中間的大商船。喏，有這麼大——」他誇張地用雙手在空中比劃，彷彿自己就是見證人一樣。

「海盜船長登上了大商船，『嗖！』地一下抽出銀色的劍指向商船的船長。我的小公主，你想像得出來嗎？在陽光下，那個海盜船長多威風、多神氣呀！」維洛妮卡聽得出神了，只連連點頭。

「商船船長嚇了一跳——換了誰都會被那氣勢嚇到的——他趕緊把最好的香料跟珠寶雙手奉上，然後灰溜溜地搭著一艘小破船逃跑——咦？安東，你還好嗎？怎麼看上去不太舒服的樣子？」佩德羅關切地問。

這個傢伙。

安東尼奧的臉色就像吞了一隻蒼蠅——不，十隻，一樣難看，難看到好像那些蒼蠅吞下肚後還在嗡嗡亂飛一樣。

「沒、沒事。」他咬牙切齒，用力擠出不那麼滲人的笑容，「只是，海盜明明是壞人吧？最後卻贏了。」他特別強調「壞人」兩字。

維洛妮卡點頭附議：「對呀，佩德羅，為什麼壞人最後會贏？上帝應該讓好人勝利的呀。」

「這下看你怎麼解釋。」安東尼奧偷偷嘀咕。

「真不愧是帶來勝利的維洛妮卡，想得到這種問題。」佩德羅自動過濾了自家弟弟丟來的白眼。

「我可沒說海盜不是壞人。」他微笑，聲音溫柔而憂傷，就像他一直以來那樣。「但是，為什麼故事裡的壞人會贏呢？」

「上帝不是應該幫助好人嗎？為什麼很多時候，不只是在故事裡，好人直到最後都得不到上帝的憐憫呢？

你看，維洛妮卡，在這個世界——說世界你可能沒有概念——在你生活的這個城市裡面，有一些你平常不會經過的社區、不會穿越的小巷，當中有很多人艱難地活著。

他們當中的絕大多數沒有上過學。在很小的年紀——大概就你這麼大吧——就要學習擦鞋、縫破布、釘木板這樣的技術。他們一生的收入可能連你頭上這條可愛的紅絲帶都買不起，更別說漂亮的衣服裙子啦。」

這邊安東尼奧收起了剛剛那副看好戲的表情，似乎在沉思；那邊佩德羅還在繼續：

「只要來找他們修鞋、補衣服的人變少，他們甚至要擔心一天的食物。

那兒的孩子們，不只沒吃過巧克力蛋糕，他們連巧克力是什麼、長什麼樣子、是甜的還是苦的……都不知道。

你說，這些人又是犯了什麼大錯，才要這樣過一輩子呢？如果他們是無罪的，那上帝又去了哪兒呢？」他又連續拋了兩個問題，把小姑娘頭都轉暈了。

「佩德羅，你……不信教嗎？」維洛妮卡怯怯地捏著衣角，「我父母說，不信教的人將來末世審判會下地獄的……」

這是她今天第一次表現出害怕，不是因為兩個突然搭訕的陌生人，而是因為一個看不見、摸不著的「信仰」。

「不……」佩德羅的聲音輕得像一聲嘆息，「我是一名忠誠的天主信徒。」

安東尼奧罕見地沒有開口吐槽。

他不懷疑這句話的真實性。但是這種和「異端」擦邊的話居然由佩德羅說出來，他還是感到怪異。

「那為什麼……」維洛妮卡也覺得奇怪。

佩德羅卻擺了擺手：「我只是希望小公主長大後能夠成為一個懂得憐憫他人的人而已。這也是教會教過的，對吧？」他眨眨眼。

小姑娘點頭。

「小可愛，雨停了，你該回家啦。」安東尼奧提醒他們一旁的動靜。

服務員正好領著一對焦急的男女走上階梯。

維洛妮卡臨走前，悄悄湊了過來：「我爸媽告訴我過，不能隨便理會陌生人的搭話的。可是你們不是壞人，對吧？我覺得你身上有種熟悉的氣息。」最後一句話是對著安東尼奧說的。

安東尼奧開玩笑地說：「當然不是啦，我們可不想下地獄。我們以後還要去天堂繼續保護維洛妮卡呢！」他扮了個鬼臉。「再見啦，維洛妮卡．布蘭科．阿爾瓦雷斯。」

小姑娘的父母連連給他倆鞠躬，感謝他們對女兒的照顧。

而維洛妮卡本人——只能驚訝的看著他們走出咖啡廳，什麼反應都來不及做。

\----

  
佩德羅扯著安東尼奧的手快步走著——其實更像是在逃跑——直到轉過四個不同的街角，確定沒人注意後才鬆開。

「還好走得快。」他不滿地看著自家弟弟，伸手彈了一下安東尼奧的額頭。「跟你說過多少次，普通人是不會看一眼就喊出對方的全名的你知道嗎——」

安東尼奧可憐兮兮地摀著額頭：「我知道了啦……下次會注意的。」

「你知道？那孩子感覺得到你跟她的關聯！要是她知道她在跟『祖國』聊天，你說，會怎樣？」

你還不是一樣……直接在她面前說她的祖國是個「蠢蛋」。

安東尼奧可不敢說出來，說出來就不只是彈額頭這麼簡單了。

「對了，我怎麼從來不知道你那麼會哄小孩？」

「你該不會真的在吃醋吧。」

「……沒有！只是好奇而已！好奇！」

「……走吧。」

安東尼奧打賭兄長在偷笑。

「……你真的，對天主沒有一點懷疑嗎？」路過一座古老的教堂時，安東尼奧終於忍不住問。

佩德羅沉默。過了一會兒才緩慢開口：

「是人民的意識給了我生命，他們自己卻相信一切生命都是由天主創造的。作為他們意識的具象化……」

「是的。」他彷彿在自言自語，「我是一名忠誠的天主信徒。」

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> *親分2020生賀，雖然主題並不是生日。
> 
> *設定是國/家一眼就知道自己國民的名字跟身分。
> 
> *最後葡哥沒有明確回答安東的問題。
> 
> *有錯誤的地方可以通知。


End file.
